


A Return Home

by Vyhtheas



Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyhtheas/pseuds/Vyhtheas
Summary: This is how you do character introductions right? I totally got this, I know what I'm doing.
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968823





	A Return Home

As the smooth seas gently tossed the ship back a fourth, Amethyrel'a was having a tough time staying awake, the side of his face resting Ulleonne's shoulder, "Getting dozy, are you?" she asks him, her deep sapphire-coloured eyes looking gleefully at him. 

" _It's better than feeling...you know._ " Amethyrel'a then signs to her. He was surprised with his sensitive stomach was holding up well. He expected to feel seasick throughout the trip, thinking that he was feeling well to the journey mostly smooth, unlike others from Limsa Lominsa, which is well known for its sailors and navy. 

"Yeah, that would have...not been the best...but of course you had to bring that type of scenario up to mind, you goof." She chuckles and shakes her head. Amethyrel'a was never one to mince words or to not sign what's on his mind, but Ulleonne nevertheless appreciated his honestly. "For having not travelled this type of journey in so long, I'd say you're doing well. I also half expected you to want to run around the ship, complaining you felt couped up." She playfully teases him, then stroking his head, "But still, I'm very proud of you."

Amethyrel'a's face brightened up, his own purple eyes looking like they were shining. Ulleonne would often refer to them being amethyst, which she was quite fitting given his name. While Ulleonne praised for such a simple thing, he especially loved getting it from her.

Amethyrel'a was a Keeper of the Moon Miqo'te, with tawny beige skin, short black hair, and a long black fluffy tail. He was short with a skinny build.

Ulleonne was a Wildwood elezen with warm pink skin, long black hair, and long pointed ears. She was incredibly tall, towering over most people, and had a muscular build. 

They had only been in a relationship for a few months getting together a couple of weeks after meeting after Amethyrel'a graduated from Sharlyan, and their best friend Y'sthola properly introduced them. but to them, it felt so much longer.

While Amethyrel'a was in a relationship with Y'shtola, she was supportive of his relationship with Ulleonne, especially when she would be busy with helping with the Circle of Knowing and not getting to spend as much time with Amethyrel'a as she'd like. Ulleonne was thankful for this and felt the happiest she ever did with Amethyrel'a. Ulleonne knew many different ways to make Amethyrel'a smile, that being complements and physical intimacy, which she also enjoyed from him. The two of them are often seen cuddling or holding hands.

"I' _m just super excited that we both get to go home to Eorzea, and I get to show you around Limsa Lominsa._ " He signed excitedly, " _I also can't wait to relive the food, something with actual flavour, you know_." Amethyrel'a snickers to himself. Sharlyan cooking was known for being suitable for studying, and nothing else, usually being super bland or odd tasting, to the dismay of many international students, which Amethyrel'a was. He never understood why Sharlyan had numerous books on cooking recipes and techniques from all over the world but never incorporated them in their cuisine. He would ask his father figure, Baderon, to send spices from home. He, Y'shtola, and later Ulleonne would cook together, and it was something they bonded over. He was excited to have something with flavour that wasn't cooked by him for once.

Amethyrel'a yawns and stretches, " _I just hope we have enough time to something fun before you have to leave for Gridania to join our friends at the Circle of Knowing._ " he signed noticeably slowly, him feeling sad that Ulleonne would have to leave Limsa sooner than he would have liked.

Amethyrel'a and Ulleonne have been friends with the Circle of Knowing members for a long time, with Amethyrel'a having been an apprentice of Loisouix and Ulleonne knowing about them through Y'shtola, who was also an apprentice of Master Matoya. After graduating, Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a discussed at length what they would do after they finished their studies. Amethyrel'a wanted to spend time in Limsa to reconnect with his birthplace and practise his skills at the arcanist guild. Ulleonne would join Amethyrel'a in Limsa for a couple of days, then head to Gridania to join the Circle of Knowing.

They knew that being away for an undetermined amount of time would be challenging, especially on their newly bloomed relationship, but they believed it would work out well in the end.

As they were resting, a gruff looking man in a red travellers outfit walked down into the lower deck where the couple was sitting. The man takes a seat across from the couple. "Aye, I don't think I've seen you two before. You wouldn't mind entertaining an old' traveller with where you two be travelling, eh?"

"No, not at all. We were getting a little lonely anyways," Ulleonne answered the man. The boat was mostly empty except for many boxes of goods from Sharlyan and a few sleeping sailors, so Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a didn't mind engaging the man in conversation. "We're both headed for Limsa Lominsa, we've both been away from Eorzea for about a decade, and we just finished our studies in Sharlyan we thought now would be a good time to head home after so long."

"A couple of mages are ye? While I've never been one to practice magics, I've always had respect for those who wield them. I can't tell you how many adventures I've seen use them for good. It's nice to see more educated practitioners come out of Sharlyan." The man then bowed to introduce himself. "Brennan is the name and peddling my trade, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"My name is Ulleonne, and this is my boyfriend Amethyrel'a" She continues to pet Amethyrel'a's head, "We're...not sure what we'll become, whether it be adventures or the like. Some of our friends are heading to Gridania to do some good for Eorzea and think I'd help them, but not without giving Limsa a visit. Amethyrel'a was born there, and I'd love to meet some of his folk."

"Aye, well, whatever you two do, you both look like you'll do a lot of good for the world. Although the name Amethyrel'a does sound a bit familiar, you wouldn't be Baderon's boy, would you? The head proprietor of the ol' Drowning Wench?"

Amethyrel'a nods. He grew up as an orphan but was looked after by Baderon Tenfingers, he took care of him for much of his early life, and Amethyrel'a grew to see him as a father figure. While he was eventually sent to study in Sharlyan at the Arcanist guild's recommendation, having mastered every lesson they threw at him despite being young, they felt he would do well going for advanced studies. Baderon was worried about sending Amethyrel'a away at such a young age and fought tooth and nail to make sure he would be well care of. Amethyrel'a hoped Baderon would feel like they made the right choice and how good it did for him.

"Ay, I thought so, it's good to see the affectionately called Son o' Limsa making a return, though he's never been much of a talker though, is he? Although if I remember correctly, the Admiral gave him and others resources to learn sign language. Seem you understand him well enough."

"Indeed, a good friend of ours and I learned it, so he had more folk to talk with. I'm glad we could give him some friends, having moved far from home. Well, with him and I a...bit more than just friendship." Ulleonne said. Amethyrel'a looked up at her happily, and she stroked his cheek. Ulleonne learned sign language quickly when she and Amethyrel'a became friends, which was one of the many contributors to them getting together. 

Brennan gives a hearty laugh. "I'm glad to hear that he's got good people around him. How about you lass, got any interesting story on how you took up education in Sharlyan if you don't mind telling, of course."

"There's not much to say," Ulleonne shrugs, "I was born in Ishgard, got recommended to study in Sharlyan because I had strong magical powers, and years later, I met Amethyrel'a." Ulleonne was intentionally hiding details about her past, as she didn't like discussing it, even with her closest friends. She did not have a problem with Brennan's question and enjoyed the conversation, but because she would rather not have her past spoken, Brennan seemed to understand this and didn't dwell on it.

"Regardless, you both made quite the travels to get where you are, and it's heartwarming that you both found each other." Brennan then yawns and stretches. "Well, thank ye for entertaining an ol' peddler with some company. I hope you both find happiness in whatever you both want to achieve if we ever see each other again. I'd love to hear more tales from you all. I reckon the rest o' the trip should be smooth sailing and be in Limsa by the morning."

The three of them made their farewells, and Brennan heads further back in the ship while Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a talked a bit more before drifting to sleep.

The next morning, a loud horn announcing the ships approach to the port of Limsa Lominsa, with the couple stirred, and Amethyrel'a then turned to Ulleonne excitingly, jumping up from his seat and running towards the stairs leading to the top deck. Ulleonne blinks in surprise, having never seen him run so fast. She then gets up and holds his hands while they walk onto the top deck.

"Oh, wow, that's beautiful." Ulleonne was fascinated by the cliffs and bridges surrounding Limsa Lominsa, the massive ships in the docks.

Brennan walks up from the lower deck, and he overhears Ulleonne. "Pretty ain't she?" He says the two. "Not bad for a city ran be ex-brigands and pirates, eh? I won't be surprised if you haven't heard of its history."

"I have but, stories and history can only paint so much of a picture...it's so much more to visit it in person," Ulleonne says, Amethyrel'a looking up to Ulleonne, happy that she approves.

Brennan nodded. "I've been lucky to see so many wonderful places." He takes a moment to admire the view. "Views like this never get old." He then looks towards the two. "I have to go prepare my goods for merchanting and whatnot, but I'm glad I came up to see you both take in such a wonderful sight. I wish you both good luck on your adventures." He then waves and starts to head to the lower decks. As the ship docked into port, the two made their way to the bridge and left the boat.

"I'm betting you want to go to the Drowning Wench and see Baderon first, don't you?" Ulleonne asks Amethyrel'a, and he nods enthusiastically.

" _I'll lead the way,_ " Amethyrel'a signed, then taking her hand, the two quickly make their way to the upper areas of the city, Amethyrel'a seemingly getting more excited as they got closer to the Drowning Wench. In this locale alehouse, Baderon was the proprietor. Along the way, Amethyrel'a pointed out things that he remembered from his childhood, like the Bismark, signing that they should go to eat there one day. Ulleonne nodded. She enjoyed his enthusiasm for the city and his things for them to do together.

They entered the Drowning Wench, and the two looked. Amethyrel'a saw a familiar face, it being Baderon, talking with a group of adventurers and led Ulleonne closer in, but far enough to not interrupt. He looked around as if to take in the atmosphere around him.

Ulleonne looks down at him. "This must be a big moment for you, and I'm glad I came with you to be apart of it." She said. "You've been away for so long. It must have been such a hard decision to leave, especially at such a young age..." Amethyrel'a looks up with a smile, happy that he got the opportunity and made so much out of it.

Baderon, who just finished with the group of adventurers, walks over to the couple. "Now there's a mug I recognize!" Amethyrel'a runs over to him, and the two exchanged an emotional hug. "It's good to see you home after all these years. And look how big you've' gotten. I'm glad to see you've been eating well, not to put down Sharlyan cooking."

The two of them chuckled. " _I mostly lived on home cooking and the spices you sent in the care packages you sent me, t_ _hat and I had some help from some friends, one of them came here with me_." He points over to Ulleonne, who walks over to the two.

She then bows in greeting, "It's nice to meet you finally, Baderon, my name is Ulleonne, and I'm Amethyrel'a's girlfriend."

"Aye, I've heard of you from the letters Amethyrel'a sent me these past few months. He wrote very highly of you. In his letters, he would usually write about how smart, and how beautiful you were, and happy he was to have you as a friend."

"Did he now?" Ulleonne looks down to Amethyrel'a, who's grinning. "I'm just glad that I could and continue to give him the companionship he deserves, not to mention the countless things he's done for me since we met" She moves him close to her and puts her hands on his shoulders. "As you can imagine, we've had an amazing relationship together."

"I definitely can tell. I was a bit surprised reading he managed a relationship. He was quite the being a bit of a mischief-maker in his younger years, or sleeping the day away." Baderon says teasingly, with Amethyrel'a looking shocked with embarrassment, and Ulleonne laughed.

"I like to think I've kept him well behaved, but admittingly when I was younger, I was quite the rebel as a child..." Her voice trails off a bit.

"You!? Well, I've seen some rebellious children turn into quite amazing people as adults, even were one myself. Come to think of it, Amethyrel'a was one as well growing up. I just wish I could have been around for him awhile longer." Baderon then shakes his head, then looks to Amethyrel'a "Aye, but that's in the past. I'm proud to see the man that you've become. I've heard he's archived quite a bit in Sharlyan, and I was able to have him study under some of their best teachers."

Amethyrel'a nods, " _I did. Archon Louisoix and Papalymo taught me everything I know, and I'm so thankful for that I did. Not to mention the help I got studying from Y'shtola, she would have come with us, but she was busy_."

Baderon nods, "That's good to hear, and a bit of the shame Y'shtola couldn't have been here as well, but understandable. We'll have to do something special for when she can visit. From your letters, I hear she was a big supporter of you."

Amethyrel'a nods; Ulleonne then adds, "I know she'd like that. She's been a godsend to both of us, and we always tried to repay her in some manner. I'm not sure what we would have done without her. Not to mention the other friends we met that, I'm sure Amethyrel'a here has written at length about." 

"Indeed, he did. It's good to hear that you've both had such good friends around you both. Now then, I bet you two are starving after such a long journey to get here. Why don't you two take a seat and order some food on me, my treat. Oh, and I did keep your room nice and tidy after all this time, even got you some new furniture. It'll always be yours to return to Amethyrel'a, no matter how long you're away from home by Admiral's command."

Suddenly, Amethyrel'as stomach rumbles and the three of them laugh. "I'd say that's a good idea. I've also been quite eager to try some Limsan cuisine," Ulleonne excitedly.

Baderon agrees, "I've got some work to do with a few new adventurers starting their travels today, but I'll be here if you need me. I'm so glad to see you home, Amethyrel'a, my boy." Baderon says. The two exchange one last hug, and Baderon walk back behind his desk while Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a take a seat at an empty table.

Later that day, after some sightseeing, the two of them have dinner and later retiring to Amethyrel'a's apartment. Upon entering, Ulleonne looks around his room, the most notable possessions of his multiple wooden bookshelves lined with tomes and the like, a few Carbuncle shaped plushes and a few letters that presumably sent from him during his time in Sharlyan.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say I entered the bedroom of an Archanist," Ulleonne says to Amethyrel'a. "It reminds me of your apartment in Sharlyan, which is quite comforting." Amethyrel'a chuckles a bit, with Ulleonne not being too wrong with the typicality of the possessions he acquired overtime, always having fond of tomes, especially with him Y'shtola having spent countless hours reading and studying together.

"The Carbuncle plushes are adorable. I believe you were one of the rare few arcanists who would use two at a time for different means, even before you came to Sharlyan?" Ulleonne asks, him confirming. Amethyrel'a was extremely gifted in the Arcane, with his favourite style of combat utilizing both his Emerald and Topaz carbuncles at the same time. His Emerald Carbuncle would launch attacks from afar, while his Topaz Carbuncle would use shielding magic and keep attackers at bay, allowing him to focus on casting spells.

"While we didn't get to see each other much in our time in Sharlyan, I do remember when we first met, Louisoux was introducing you to Master Matoya, and your Carbuncle summoned itself, running over to Y'shtola and me. We thought it was quite adorable." Both of them laugh at the memory. 

The two of them change into their pyjamas, and Ulleonne helps him apply lavender rub around his face, which assists him in sleeping, and she also found the sent quite soothing. The two of them lay together in bed, with Ulleonne laying across Amethyrel'a's body as she usually does, with her forehead nestled under his chin. He always found comfort in this, it helps quell any anxiety he might have throughout the night. He reached out to rub Ulleonne's ears, and she audibly exhaled out, her sprawling out relaxed her cuddling him softly.

"I'm delighted I got the opportunity to come here with you. I hope you'll be okay alone for a while when I join the circle on knowing, although I'll visit as much as I can." She says sentimentally. 

They were a bit sad that they would be apart for a while and would miss each other dearly. The two already discussed at length and would support each other's paths, different they might be, reassuring each other that everything would be okay.

"It was nice meeting Baderon and seeing how happy you were to return home after so much time," Ulleonne said sleepily, "I love you so much." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is how you do character introductions right? I totally got this, I know what I'm doing.


End file.
